


Fictober- Dia 28- Suficiente, escuche suficiente

by No_time_for_names



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fictober 2019, Oliver Queen Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: ¿Alguien recuerda la temporada donde Oliver decide que no hace un buen trabajo como flecha verde y se va de la ciudad para vivir como esposo trofeo de Felicity y luego  van a buscarlo para que vuelva a ser flecha verde y después pasan el resto de temporadas reclamándole lo mal que lo hace?Pues yo si.Y este fanfic va ser el harto de esto y sintiéndose horrible porque todos le reclaman siempre lo mismo.





	Fictober- Dia 28- Suficiente, escuche suficiente

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy segura de en que momento sucede esto, solo se que se ubicaría después de la cuarta temporada y que hace mucho que no veo Arrow y se me pasan detalles de la serie.  
Lo que si se es que cada que veo imágenes de Oliver y Felicity me da mucho coraje que no los dejen ser felices.  
Disfruten y dejen comentarios. (si quieren pues)

> _Nos pusiste en riegos a todos. Solo piensas en ti. Sobrepones la capucha sobre a los que amas. Esto es tu culpa. Cruzaste una línea Oliver. _

Las voces de todas las personas a las que falle reclamándome lo que había hecho se escuchaban en mi cabeza. No solo en mi cabeza, en toda la habitación el equipo no dejaba de reclamarme lo que había hecho mal, trate de calamar mi respiración, no iba llorar, no enfrente de todos y no en este momento, era una tontería, para este punto ya debería estar mas que acostumbrado a que arruine todo y que todos me odien por ello.

> _No podemos seguir con esto. Oliver no sabes manejar a este equipo. Perdimos todo nuestro avance. La ciudad terminara por desmoronarse. Todo lo que nos dices hacer es inútil. _

\- ¡Suficiente, escuche suficiente de todos! - mi garganta se rasgo un poco al gritar, todos en la habitación se quedaron callados. Me temblaba los labios, pero no iba a llorar. Tome aire, el aire se sentía tan pesado, casi imposible de respirar ¿Cómo es que todos podían gritar con tanta facilidad? Yo apenas podía respirar. Esto era agotador. Siempre lo había sido así, ser flecha era horrible en todos los sentidos. Era horrible para mis amigos, mi familia, mi ciudad y sobre todo para mi mismo.

Yo ya no quería hacer esto, no quería hacer esto hace mucho, volví para ayudar con lo Damien Darhk y lo había hecho mal, no tenia a que quedarme. Cada que me ponía la capucha sentía que perdía un poco mas la cordura.

-Si creen que lo pueden hacer mejor, háganlo ustedes. Yo ya no quiero saber nada de esto. - avente el arco con las flechas al suelo. No las quería volver a ver, no quería ver nada que tuviera que ver con flecha verde. Azote la puerta al salir y durante unos segundos en la habitación detrás de mi todo fue silencio, después unos murmullos.

> _Solo esta haciendo una rabieta. Debería estar acostumbrado a que sus planes salgan mal. No es la primera vez que dice eso._

No, no era la primera vez que decía que dejaría la capucha, pero mordiéndome los labios, llorando en silencio detrás de la puerta y con el cuerpo temblando de coraje e impotencia, me prometí que si sería la última, me lo prometí a mi mismo porque era lo menos que me merecía después de pasar tantos años tratando en vano de hacer lo mejor por los demás.

Me limpie las lagrimas y tome una vez mas aire antes de caminar a la casa. El aire frio me tranquilizo, caminar sin pensar en criminales era relajante.

Cuando llegué me senté en el sillón. Las voces de todos volvían a resonar en mi cabeza, el aire se volvía otra vez demasiado pesado y los ojos me ardían de lágrimas. No. No, otra vez. Tomé aire y conté hasta diez, vi la mesa, la televisión y mis manos. Exhale y conté a diez otra vez con los ojos cerrados escuche los autos a lo lejos, el sonido del reloj en la pared y unos perros ladrar.

El aire volvía a entrar con facilidad por mis pulmones. Me levante del sillón, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada y esperar que los recuerdos y mis pensamientos me comieran vivo.

Tome mi teléfono “Recetas de postres”. Si, eso me mantendría entretenido un tiempo hasta que el sueño lograra atraparme.

El sonido del timbre de la casa me despertó, me había dormido en la mesa de la cocina mientras hacia la masa para la tercera ronda de postres, en la mesa había ya una charola de galletas, unos dulces de leche y había dejado a medias la masa para un pastel.

El timbre volvió a sonar y me acerque para abrir el portón, por la mirilla de la puerta vi a Felicity con un saco verde y su ropa de oficina, ella había pasado todo el día en las empresas, me pregunte si los demás le habían contado ya lo que había pasado hace unas horas, sentí cierta vergüenza al pensar que lo mas seguro era que sí.

Tomé una respiración onda y abrí la puerta.

-Oliver, que bueno que estas aquí. –

\- ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –

-Los demás dijeron que te fuiste muy molesto de la ultima misión. –

\- ¿En serio, eso te dijeron? -

Ambos tanteábamos el área, hablando como si ninguno de los dos supiera lo que realmente pasaba. Y así hubiéramos pasado mucho tiempo, sin discutir el tema, pero alegando entre letras lo que había hecho. Pero no tenía energía para hacer eso, y yo había tomado una decisión.

\- ¿Te dijeron también que no pienso ser mas flecha verde? – solté la bomba sin más, no tenía planeado evitar el tema con ella ni conmigo mismo mas tiempo.

-Algo mencionaron. –

\- De verdad pienso dejarlo. Para siempre. –

-Eso está bien. - su tono era condescendiente como si no me creyera, no lo diría, pero también piensa que es una rabieta.

-Hablo en serio, era feliz cuando estábamos solo tu y yo, en una casa, haciendo planes para nosotros y no para destruir a un villano. Quiero volver a sentirme así. Cada vez que me pongo la capucha solo me hago infeliz. Extraño hablar con los vecinos como gente normal, ver la televisión contigo sin estar pensando en qué momento alguien romperá una ventana para matarnos, extraño cocinar y esas cosas simples. -

-Si, ya vi que extrañas cocinar. - 

-Hablo en serio, ya no quiero volver a ser flecha verde, solo quiero ser tu esposo. – el aire no era pesado como antes, pero mis ojos si ardían con lagrimas y sin quererlo empecé a llorar mientras recostaba mi rostro en su hombro y ella me abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarme.

\- Oliver, te amo. - sus labios chocaron con los míos y empezó a besarme con ternura primero en los labios y después en el resto de mi rostro hasta limpiar mis lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo Felicity.- con la cara llena de sus besos y escondidos entre sus brazos me sentía mucho mejor, me tomaría tiempo pero se que junto a ella un día estaré mucho mejor.


End file.
